Another Lifetime
by yuki-nakayama-hidaka
Summary: From the beginnig they were meant to be right? They'll get there eventually. Roxas and Axel from the beginning - told from Roxa's POV. Male x Male relationship - spolers included for KHs games.


This story is Axel Roxas.

**SPOILERS present for KK2, KK 358/2 and KH Birth by Sleep.**

Reviews welcome~ and constructive criticisms. I started writing this at work today and have only just finished now... Enjoy!

* * *

"We're friends now after all... Got it memorised?"

I remember the first time you said that to me... It seems like an eternity ago - and perhaps it was... It was after all another life time of ours, yet I remember it so clearly. You were so much younger then - and your hair was shorter too... That charming cocky smile of yours was the first thing to really win me over. It was so bright - and innocent... I guess I really shouldn't be surprised that some things changed... But I'm glad some things didn't.

Back then, you were so friendly - wanting to know as many people as you could... so you could be remembered forever... How anyone could forget you - I don't know... We have to memorise it right?

"Got it... Lea..."

I knew then that I didn't want to forget you. When I answered with a smile reflecting your own, I knew I didn't want to forget that look on your face... The promise of more to come...

Our time together was short back then - but we made the most of it. I always did enjoy hanging out with you in the evenings when Isa had gone home. We would walk around for hours and talk about everything and nothing at the same time. We would laugh and eat your favourite ice cream - sea salt... sitting side by side...

The night I told you that I had to leave was hard... but you understood - you had your own plans too right? I knew something else was up though when you did that thing you do - rubbing the back of you neck when nervous. It never ceased to make me smile. I never expected you to do it then - but I'm glad you did. It changed me - and I'm glad. The kiss was short, but full of passion - full of heart. When you pulled away I knew you were going to apologise - so I grabbed your orange waistcoat and pulled you close. The second kiss was sweet, but the third verged on something else... I'm glad I spent my last night in town with you...

XoXoXoX

"My name's Axel... Got it memorised?"

Axel... The name suited you... The new you... I had it memorised the moment it left your lips. I couldn't place it at the time, but I saw the look that flittered through your emerald green eyes. Although it never reached that grin of yours - you were in pain... It still hurts to know I was the cause of it... I don't know what it must have been like to see someone so close to you after so long, but they have no memory of you. I knew you didn't hold it against me - I wasn't quite the old me then...

You don't know how happy you made me - always being there for me... Even during my zombie stage. I appreciated it even if I didn't show it at first... Like the sea salt ice cream... I knew I had eaten it before, but I couldn't remember... Although I didn't have a heart, that hurt. But you always seemed to make things better. Sometimes... It was always extremes with you Axel. That passion from before - so evident now I think about it - showing despite not having a heart.

Heart... You always made me feel like I had one. Before I walked away from you for the second time to begin my re-discovery, I had to remind myself who I was doing it for. For me, for you - for us. Of course I didn't want to forget you - I wanted to memorise you forever. I didn't want to forget the look on your face when you found me waiting for you on the tower, or the look when I gave you an ice-cream. I didn't want to forget the way you felt against my side when we sat close after the sun set to keep warm - or when you lay back to watch the stars - how it felt to lay down and use your chest as a pillow. When you wrapped your arm around me... I felt so safe... Loved...

"No one would miss me..."

I didn't want to memorise the sound of your voice breaking in despair as I left.

"That's not true! ... I would..."

I knew that... and got it memorised...

XoXoXoX

When we met for the third time - I'm surprised you didn't give up on me. I remember when you showed, you asked if I really didn't remember... My quizzical look and repeat of your name must have been a harsh blow to you - but true to your character you made a joke of it, and stubborn as you are, you were determined to take me with you. I guess you still regretted letting me walk away that 2nd time... Honestly though - your determination was overwhelming - what else was I to do when you told me I was going with you conscious or not whilst swinging your chakras! The key blade came to me without a second thought, and with that - a piece of the jigsaw of my puzzled life.

When Diz showed up - you did what you thought was best... You were there trying to defend me. Don't think I didn't notice the desperation in your look when you called my name... I was just... overwhelmed... and I'm sorry...

Just like that time flew by... You never gave up. Even after I had re-joined with Sora to complete his memories - you were still determined to get to me... You do know I love your stubbornness right? But... when I saw you from behind Sora's eyes give your everything - I cried... I believed I had lost you forever... You told me that I made you feel like you had a heart... But I never got the chance to tell you the same...

You don't know how glad I am that fate isn't so cruel to us... I got to see you again, if even for a short time... I enjoyed our talk - short though it was... you were debating whether I was waking up or going to sleep... Perhaps in a sense it's both? I was going back to how I was, before I joined the organisation. We debated hearts, and we agreed Sora would find the answer. Sora and I are the same - and I know how we are both determined to find our friends when the fall into darkness.

I looked at you, and despite myself I couldn't stop my eyes from watering. I promised then that I would find you again.

You gave me our favourite ice cream to share together... We talked about when we first met; when I was given my new name. You mentioned that we watched the sun set then just as we were doing at that time on top of the tower. That was my first day in my new life - how could I forget that day. I kept a diary after all. You said perhaps I should visit my other friends when I travel looking for my answers... I will, of course... but... You will be the top priority...

You must really hate me for being the one to leave for a third time... Our relationships never seem to last long. I tell you Sora's waiting for me with a heavy heart, and I watch as you turn away from me taking a bit of the ice cream. You said it was salty ice cream but I could hear the tears I knew were falling in your voice. I couldn't make myself leave immediately - I had to hold onto you for a while longer...

Time was always against us right?

"See you, Axel."

"See ya, Partner."

I had to lean over even as we were both fading away to kiss you for all I was worth. I wasn't going to leave you like that... Not again... I felt our tears mingle on our cheeks before falling to the ground below... I had you memorised.

XoXoXoX

"Hey."

"Hey..."

"My name's - "

"I know - I've got it memorised."

I'm glad I found you again... Fourth time lucky right?


End file.
